


Haircut

by Rincanpy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Clear gives Noiz a haircut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the DMMd fandom.

As Clear walked passed the office in the apartment with a basket of clean laundry in his arms, he heard an excessive amount of clicking coming from the room. He glanced in out of curiosity and saw Noiz sitting in front of his laptop, finger repeatedly clicking the mouse button, body leaning onto the desk, and one leg bouncing as if he was anxious.

"Noiz?" Clear questioned as he stepped in. "What are you doing?" He looked at the screen and saw Noiz clicking through different images of hairstyles.

"Looking at hairstyles," Noiz answered without moving anything but his index finger, which still kept clicking.

"You want to cut your hair?"

"Yeah. I want something different."

Clear looked at Noiz's hair. "Have you decided on a cut?"

Noiz leaned back in his chair. "Kind of."

"Can I see?"

With a few clicks, Noiz brought up a picture of a man with an undercut with the top spiked. Clear set his basket down and leaned over Noiz's shoulder to look closer. His lips pulled up into a small smile.

"I think you'd look good with it. You should cut it like that," he said, staring, not blinking, at the photo.

"You think?" Noiz turned his eyes to him. "I guess I'll cut it."

Clear went silent for a moment. "I could cut it for you, if you want...?" he offered. "That way you don't have to do it by yourself."

"Do you even know how to cut hair?"

Clear whined and pouted. "Have some faith in me!"

"Fine." Noiz stood up. "Let's do this."

Clear happily picked up the basket of clothes and left the office with Noiz following behind. After dropping off the laundry in their room, Clear gathered the scissors and electric shaver, and then joined Noiz in the kitchen. Noiz was already sitting in one of the chairs, waiting.

"Do you need a picture?" Noiz asked him.

"Nope! I have it memorized." Clear picked up the scissors to start, but then remembered something. "You should take your ear piercings out."

Noiz hesitated for a moment before giving in with a sigh, and removed the piercings from his ears and set them aside, allowing Clear to work. First, he carefully snipped away at Noiz's hair along the back, and then moved along to the sides. Noiz was very still, which made his job easier, but he seemed tense. A quick thought of Noiz being worried about him cutting his hair crossed his mind and he felt a little nervous, but he pushed that thought away and realized that if he did a good job, Noiz would maybe praise him and thank him, and be happy. 

Clear cut as close to the scalp as he could with scissors, but then stopped. He took his hand and gently brushed the back of Noiz's head to knock away the cut pieces of hair.

"You can move if you want," Clear told him.

"I'm fine," Noiz replied.

Sighing silently, Clear accepted the reply and picked up the electric shaver. 

After a few seconds, a soft buzzing noise from the shaver filled the air, and it got louder when Clear came closer. Noiz felt the hair on the back of his neck stand and he felt a sort of tingling in the same area. It was strange to him, as he'd cut his own hair several times before but never got that feeling. Clear gently pushed Noiz's head down, and when the shaver touched and began to shave the back of his head, there was a chill that wracked through him and he felt like he was going to twitch. He didn't let it show and sat perfectly still until Clear began to shave near his ears.

Clear immediately picked up on the tiniest movement of Noiz lowering his head. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly and turned the shaver off.

"No. I just...had a cramp," he lied. He didn't understand why but he felt embarrassed; even his face felt a little warm.

"Are you okay now? Do you need to move more?"

"I'm fine. Keep going."

Clear suspected that something was wrong, but he didn't press it and continued. He shaved all but the top of Noiz's head, leaving that longer so Noiz could spike it if he wanted. As he did, Noiz felt even more chills, tingles, and shivers, and soon it became apparent to him why it was affecting him in that way. It had to be Clear. He'd never let anyone touch his hair before; always having cut it himself. Clear's light touch, and the fact that Noiz himself had no control over the situation was, embarrassingly, arousing him.

"Do you want it shorter on top?"

Noiz opened his eyes — not realizing that he had them closed and was even breathing with his mouth open just a centimeter. He then took out his phone and used the front-facing camera to look at himself. The first thing he noticed was his pink cheeks, then Clear standing behind him smiling happily, and then finally his hair.

"I like it," he answered simply.

Clear felt a surge of happiness and he smiled wider. "Great!" he beamed. "I'll make some finishing touches then!" He took the shaver and made sure he got around Noiz's ears properly and evenly, but something caught his attention when he moved to the second ear. There was a very faint pink coloring on the top of Noiz's right ear, and he grinned slightly to himself when he realized that Noiz was blushing. Teasingly, he moved the shaver slower and watched Noiz tense up. He almost giggled at how cute the reaction was. After finishing, Clear turned off the shaver and unplugged it.

"There, done."

Noiz stood up but didn't move from the spot.

"Noiz?"

"Thank you," Noiz spoke softly, which made Clear turn a little pink.

"You're welcome," Clear said and walked around to Noiz's front, but Noiz wouldn't look at him, and it only confirmed how Clear thought he felt. When Noiz felt Clear's eyes on him, he glanced up, seeing that Clear was indeed staring at him, but with an endearing, sweet look on his face.

"What?" Noiz asked with a slight tone of irritation in his voice.

"I don't think I've ever seen you blush like this before."

"Shut up," Noiz retorted and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking away once again.

Clear stepped closer to him. "Do you want to spike your hair...?"

Noiz swallowed. "Yeah, but I should...wash the hair off me first..." he spoke almost dazedly.

Clear gave him a few seconds and then smiled. "Do you want help with that too?" he suggested, stroking Noiz's cheek as it reddened more. For a moment Noiz didn't react and just stared at Clear, feeling himself become more aroused by the idea of showering with him.

"Fine," Noiz finally said and stepped away. He grabbed Clear's hand and began to eagerly pull him toward the bathroom. "Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is OOC or dumb. I’m new to DMMd and these characters, so I’m not used to them.
> 
> –
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
